First Love And Last Love
by Sohwapark8894
Summary: Luhan diajak oleh bibinya untuk berlibur ke Pulau Jeju untuk mengisi waktu liburannya. Namun siapa sangka dirinya malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi takdirnya di dalam kapal? A HunHan Fanfiction!/BL a.k.a YAOI/DLDR!


**FIRST LOVE AND LAST LOVE**

 **Character(s) : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor/?.**

 **Rated : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi M xD)**

 **Warning! This is BL ff a.k.a BoysLove a.k.a Shounen-ai a.k.a YAOI! OOC! If you don't like Yaoi, don't read this story, okay? Also, very too much typo(s) inside! I've told you!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja bermata rusa terlihat tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di atas sofa berwarna coklat sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terus menertawakan sebuah tayangan Mr. Bean favoritnya di televisi yang terletak 3 meter di depannya. Dengan bertemankan setoples kue kering rasa coklat favoritnya, pemuda cantik itu terus menonton tv sambil masih tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disampingnya. Orang itu terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Luhan dan dengan segera mengambil remote yang berada di samping pria baby face itu dan langsung mematikan acara tv yang menurutnya memuakkan dan sama sekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya itu. Membuat si mata rusa menoleh ke orang yang seenaknya mematikan sumber hiburannya itu dengan wajah berangnya.

"Hei Burung hantu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat hidupkan lagi!" perintah si mata rusa atau Luhan.

Namun yang disebut sebagai burung hantu -Kyungsoo- hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Hei Kyungsoo! Kembali kau! Dasar tidak sopan!" Teriak Luhan kesal dan langsung meraih remote yang ada di atas meja kemudian menghidupkan kembali tayangan Mr. Bean di televisi. Pemuda itu menggerutu sebentar sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke televisi.

Namun tak beberapa lama, Luhan kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat film comedy favoritnya itu hingga kembali tak menyadari seseorang yang duduk disampingnya tengah memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah asyik sekali menontonnya."

Luhan menghetikan tawanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. itu bibinya, lebih tepatnya ibu si brengsek Kyungsoo. Kenyataan bahwa bibinya sangat baik namun anaknya sangat dibencinya itu terkadang membuat Luhan merasa menyesal. Menyesal kenapa kenyataan seperti ini harus terjadi.

"Em.. Bibi.. Hehehe." Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan kikuk. Dia tidak lagi terfokuskan dengan layar tv dan hanya menunduk.

Bibi Luhan -Jumnyeon- tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Luhan-ah.." Panggilnya.

"Ya, bi?" Luhan menoleh.

"Bukankah 2 minggu ini kau libur sekolah?" Tanya Junmyeon lembut.

Luhan mengernyit sebentar sebelum menjawab. Tidak biasanya bibinya itu menanyakan perihal keliburannya. Lagi pula seharusnya kan dia sudah tau mengingat si Kyungsoo juga adalah siswa SMA sepertinya.

"Iya, bi. Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan sopan.

Bibi Junmyeon tersenyum sumringah kemudian berkata, "ikutlah ke Jeju bersama kami besok. Hitung-hitung menghabiskan masa liburanmu Luhan-ah.. Dan kau bisa menemani Kyungsoo."

Luhan terpaku sebentar di tempatnya. Apa? Liburan ke Jeju? Bersama Kyungsoo? Oh tidak! Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hari-harinya disana jika dia bersama pemuda sialan itu. Bukannya menikmati liburan, yang ada Luhan akan sangat-sangat terganggu disana. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga ingin liburan ke Jeju sih. Sudah lama pria berwajah cantik itu tidak ke Jeju. Namun hati kecilnya mengatakan liburan itu akan hancur jika ada Kyungsoo. Uh, Ingin sekali Luhan menolak ajakan bibinya itu namun ketika melihat senyuman tulus bibinya dia jadi merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana ini? Dia harus menolak atau menerima ajakan bibinya?

"Bagaimana, Luhan?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya yang sudah sedikit berumur.

Luhan terdiam. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ikut atau tidak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pemuda cantik itu menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah menentukan keputusannya.

"Ne, bi. Aku ikut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~First Love And Last Love~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 7 pagi terlihat di sebuah rumah mewah yang ada di daerah Gangnam ada banyak manusia yang tengah sibuk membawa keluar barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke Jeju. Itu adalah rumah keluarga Do. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat madu terlihat tengah membawa sebuah koper keluar dari rumah mewah itu dengan wajah tertekuk. Dia adalah Luhan. Pemuda itu menekuk wajahnya karena Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi selalu menyuruhnya untuk membawa barang-barang miliknya masuk kedalam bagasi mobil. Dia sebenarnya tadi menolak karena merasa tidak sudi disuruh-suruh oleh pemuda bermata bulat itu. Hei! Luhan bukanlah pembantu! Tapi Kyungsoo langsung mengatakan padanya jika dia harus tahu diri karena sudah diajak berlibur oleh orangtuanya. Huh.. Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali menonjok muka Kyungsoo saat itu juga, namun dia masih waras dan tidak akan menonjok anak itu dirumahnya sendiri apalagi jika sampai nanti paman dan bibinya tahu. Bisa diusir dia nanti. Bisa-bisa dia diusir oleh bibinya. Mungkin dia akan meremukkan wajah putih anak itu nanti. Eh?

Ya, Luhan memang tinggal dirumah paman dan bibinya. Kyungsoo menyebutnya sih menumpang. Ugh.. memang tidak punya hati sekali ucapan pria bermata bulat itu. Luhan tinggal dirumah bibinya karena kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk bisnis. Katanya sih karena dia tidak betah dirumah sendirian makanya dia memilih tinggal dirumah bibinya. Namun hal itu malah membuat sepupunya, Kyungsoo kian membencinya. Kau mau tahu kenapa Kyungsoo sangat membenci Luhan begitupun sebaliknya? Oh, aku akan memberitahukannya nanti

Yang jelas, semenjak Luhan tinggal dirumahnya, Kyungsoo sangat-sangat merasa tidak nyaman dan kerap kali pemuda itu menyuruh tepatnya mengusir Luhan agar pemuda cantik itu pergi dari rumahnya. Namun bukan Luhan namanya jika dia sampai luluh dengan ucapan si Kyungsoo sialan itu. Pemuda cantik itu bahkan tetap tinggal dengan nyamannya di rumah bibinya. Uh, berterimakasih lah Luhan kepada bibi cantiknya yang sangat menyayanginya itu sehingga dia bisa tetap tinggal disana sampai orangtuanya kembali tanpa harus menggubris usiran Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah mengunci pintu rumah dan gerbang?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar kepada Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari gang rumahnya. Jangan heran, rumah orangtua Kyungsoo memang sangat besar dan mewah namun rumah itu terletak diantara gang sempit. Jadi harus berjalan beberapa meter dulu jika ingin menjumpai jalanan besar. Entah alasan apa yang membuat orangtua Kyungsoo bisa memiliki rumah mewah didalam gang sempit. Bahkan mobil jaguar merah yang keren dan juga mempesona milik Kyungsoo harus diparkirkan disebuah basement sewaan keluarganya yang ada di luar gang sempit itu. Luhan bahkan tidak menyangka bagaimana bisa distrik Gangnam yang terkenal sangat elite bisa memiliki daerah gang-gang sempit seperti yang ada di Jakarta(?).

Luhan mengernyit sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab pria itu acuh tak acuh.

Kyungsoo masih saja menatap Luhan datar. "Apa kau bodoh? Cepat kunci pintu dan gerbangnya! Kau mau ada pencuri masuk, huh?" Perintah pria itu masih dengan wajah datar.

Luhan mendelik tak percaya. Apa Kyungsoo baru saja memerintahnya lagi? Dasar! Luhan menatap wajah datar Kyungsoo dengan geram.

"Heh burung hantu! Enak saja kau selalu menyuruhku ini itu! Aku bukan pembantumu! Kunci saja sendiri!" Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Apa kau lupa jika kau itu hanya parasit, bodoh? Tidak sadarkah kau jika kau harus membalas kebaikan ibu dan ayahku dengan membantu mereka melakukan pekerjaan?"

Luhan tertahan di tempatnya. Rahangnya mengeras saat mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi! Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin meninju wajah brengsek pemuda pendek itu. Sudah cukup dia bersabar atas ucapan kurang ajar pemuda itu. Walau bagaimana pun dia lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan menusuk yang bisa membuat orang akan merasa takut dengan tatapan itu. Namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu masih betah dengan wajah datarnya. Luhan semakin benci melihat wajah itu. Saat tangannya akan bergerak untuk meninju wajah Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja bibinya datang.

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Kenapa belum ke mobil?" Dan sontak Luhan maupun Kyungsoo berbalik. Tangan Luhan dengan cepat ia tarik kembali. Untung saja dia belum meninju pipi mulus pemuda bermata bulat itu. Ugh.. Kalau sampai sudah bibinya pasti akan berteriak histeris.

"Um.. bibi. Kami disini sedang.. eum.." Luhan bingung harus membuat alasan apa. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Kami sedang berdiskusi untuk tinggal di villa atau di hotel saja." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat mengabaikan Luhan yang sedang berpikir keras.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendelik. Hei! Alasan macam apa itu? Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan kembali memasang wajah biasa saja. Gugup lebih tepatnya.

"Ah.. I-iya bi. Kami sedang berbicara tentang itu." Luhan menatap bibinya dengan senyuman yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat bodoh. Laki-laki itu hanya memutar bola mata malas melihat tingkah Luhan yang selalu seperti orang bodoh ketika didepan ibunya.

Junmyeon memicingkan matanya sebentar. Sebenarnya dia merasa janggal namun tak beberapa lama, wajah cantiknya kembali dihiasi senyumannya yang bak malaikat itu.

"Oh begitu.. Lebih baik kalian bicarakan itu nanti saja di mobil bersama kami. Sekarang cepatlah ke mobil. Ayah sudah menunggu." Ucap Junmyeon lembut kemudian berjalan kembali ke mobil.

Luhan mendengus setelah bibinya pergi. "Diskusi tentang menginap di villa atau hotel katamu? Huh lucu sekali." Tatapan Luhan masih lurua kedepan.

Kyungsoo bukannya menjawab malah berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bodoh, ayo cepat kembali ke mobil. Atau kau mau ditinggal ibu dan ayahku."

 **...**

Luhan terus saja menekuk wajahnya saat berada di dalam mobil. Sudah hampir 1 jam lamanya mereka berada di perjalanan namun sampai saat ini bahkan dia belum juga melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan pantai. Apa pamannya sedang mengantuk sampai-sampai menyetirnya lelet sekali? Ugh.. Dasar Luhan keponakan kurang ajar, bisa-bisanya kau mengatai pamanmu sendiri seperti itu.

Namun sekitar tak sampai setengah jam, iris mata Luhan sudah menangkap sekumpulan air yang sedang bergulung-gulung indah dari kejauhan sana. Luhan tersenyum senang. Akhirnya.. Dia bisa melihat pantai. Berarti pelabuhan semakin dekat. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk menikmati waktunya di dalan kapal. Memang sebenarnya kekanakkan, tapi Luhan begitu menyukai suasana didalam kapal. Ya, karena kenangan masa kecilnya sangat menyenangkan saat ia berada di dalam kapal dulu.

...

Luhan menatap takjub pemandangan dari atas sini. Yup, kini dia berada di tempat bagian paling atas kapal yang dinaikinya. Bibi, pamannya dan juga si Kyungsoo berada dibawah sana. Ya, dia naik sendiri kesini. Kini pemuda itu tengah berdecak kagum didepan pagar pembatas menatap pemandangan pulau-pulau kecil yang dia lihat dari atas sana. Anginnya sangat kencang hingga membuat rambut coklat madu Luhan yang memang sudah memanjang itu jadi beterbangan tak karuan. Ah, Luhan jadi merasa kedinginan karena terlalu lama disitu. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya saja.

Dikeluarkannya ponsel pipih berwarna putih miliknya dari dalam sakunya kemudian menghadapkan layar ponsel yang sedang mati itu ke arah wajahnya. Dia berniat untuk bercermin untuk melihat keadaan rambutnya. Luhan merutuki rambutnya di dalam hati ketika melihat surai berwarna coklat madu itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi style nya. Luhan adalah orang yang sangat peduli akan penampilan apalagi penampilan rambutnya jadi dia sangat merasa kesal ketika melihat rambutnya berantakan seperti itu karena disapu angin laut yang bertiup kencang. Dirapikannya rambutnya dengan tangannya. Sial sekali! Bahkan dia lupa membawa sisir! Ini semua akibat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terus menyuruhnya membawa ini itu ke mobil. Bahkan ia sendiri heran kenapa dia mau disuruh-suruh seperti itu.

Saat sedang sibuk merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang sangat berantakan itu, tiba-tiba saja seseoramg menghampiri Luhan.

"Mau kubantu merapikannya?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari lehadiran seseorang disampingnya, sontak menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar suara serak itu kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara.

Luhan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tak minat dan tak menggubris ucapan pria itu yang lebih terdengar seperti rayuan. Kemudian kembali menata tatanan rambutnya yang rusak. Hei! Siapa pria aneh itu? Sok kenal sekali dengannya. Uh, Luhan tidak minat sama sekali dengan uluran bantuan pria itu. Apalagi tatapan pria itu yang seperti menatapnya penuh minat. Ugh.. bukan maksudnya dia percaya diri namun perasaannya mengatakan seperti itu. Dia risih. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya pria itu tampan.

"Wah aku diabaikan ternyata." Ucap pria itu. Luhan yang mendengarnya tetap saja tak peduli. Ugh, siapa sih laki-laki ini?

Namun tak lama kemudian pria itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan menyadari itu namun tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar mengkilap ponselnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya rambut Luhan kembali ke bentuk semula, walaupun tidak sekeren yang tadi namun ini lebih baik daripada berantakan tak karuan. Ah.. Pemuda bermata rusa itu jadi teringat kembali dengan pria tadi. Dia tadi kira-kira kemana ya? Ditatapnya sekeliling mencari keberadaan pria yang tadi duduk disampingnya. Ah, itu dia. Namun pandangannya menajam saat melihat pria itu tidak sendirian. Dia duduk dengan seorang wanita sambil mengobrol dan tertawa dengan lepasnya. Luhan mendengus menatap pria itu. Dasar playboy. Tadi saja merayunya namun sekarang sudah merayu yang lain. Ugh.. Luhan seketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki berkulit putih itu. Eh, tapi kenapa dia harus sebal? Memang siapa dia? Bahkan dia tidak mengenal pria itu. Jadi kenapa dia harus merasa sebal? Apa karena tadi dia habis dirayu juga?

Luhan memilih memainkan ponselnya saja daripada kebosanan duduk sendirian disini. Kenapa kapalnya lama sekali sih sampainya ke pelabuhan? Bahkan saat ini dia merasa tidak senang berada di dalam kapal. Padahal tadi dia sangat excited karena hampir sampai di pelabuhan namun sekarang malah merasa bosan.

Luhan menyadari seseorang duduk disampingnya. Jadi dia menoleh namun apa yang dia dapati? Aish! Pria playboy itu lagi! Bahkan kini pria itu tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Seketika wajah Luhan berubah menjadi datar dan pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan.

Melihat sikap Luhan membuat senyuman pria itu perlahan menghilang. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Luhan tak menjawab dan masih tetao fokus menatap lurus kedepan. Entah menatap apa. Disana hanya ada pelampung-pelampung yang tergolek tak berdaya.

"Ck, kau mendiamkanku lagi." Ucap pria itu dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat. Luhan mendengus. Ditatapnya pria disampingnya itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Mengapa kau mendekatiku?" Tanya Luhan to the point. Dia terlalu kesal dengan pria playboy disampingnya itu.

Sehun -pria itu- mengernyit bingung. Kekasih? Bahkan dia baru saja cuti dari tugas kenegaraannya. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia punya kekasih?

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih." Jawab Sehun masih bingung.

Luhan mendengus kemudian kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Lalu siapa gadis berbaju tosca yang tadi kau rayu itu?" Entah kenapa Luhan merasa sebal. Uh, Luhan-ssi? Ada apa senganmu?

Sehun mengerti sekarang. Jadi gara gara itu. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ternyata dia sudah bersuami." Jawab Sehun.

Dalam hati Luhan mengatakan 'rasakan.'

"Eum.. Ngomong-ngomong kita belum saling kenal. Namaku Oh Sehun. Dan kau?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan melirik uluran tangan Sehun tidak minat kemudian kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Luhan." Jawabnya acuh. Bahkan uluran itu tak disentuhnya sama sekali.

Pria itu menatap uluran tangannya yang tak direspon dengan tatapan miris kemudian menarik kembali tangannya. Sehun menghela nafas sabar menghadapi sikap pemuda di sampingnya. Sikapnya sangat dingin bahkan acuh kepadanya. Namun entah kenapa dia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda ini.

Dia harus mendekatinya.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Halohaaa... hadir lagi neh.. bawa ff baru xD kali ini pairingnya HunHan!**

 **Ya sebenernya gue itu KaiHun shipper dan (dulunya) merasa pantang banget buat bikin ff HunHan. Secara ya gitu deh tau sendiri. Haha tapi dulu waktu gue fanatik-fanatiknya ama KaiHun (sebenernya masih fanatik ampe skarang) tapi ya karena sering dicekokin ff HunHan akhirnya ngeh juga ama kapel ini. Jadi gue ini sekarang KaiHun shipper yang juga suka baca ff HunHan. Sekaligus buat juga sekarang xD pengen aja gitu liat si Thehun jadi theme(?) :v *lah malah curcol***

 **Ya pokoknya gue hadir ama ff baru pairingnya HunHan gitu deh. Dan semoga readers pada suka yoh. Yah semoga :3**

 **Oiya, buat ff A Kiss To Love You ama My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child maaf ya lanjutannya pending dulu.. gue lagi badmood ngelanjutin dua ff itu entah kenapa -_- duh maafin gue** **ㅠㅅㅠ** **tapi janji kok bakal lanjutin dekat-dekat ini. Jadi sabar ya hihi**

 **So review ditunggu guys!**


End file.
